harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anngelique gets a rude surprise at Sheila Watkins Designs
An extremely nasty confrontation is about to take place in this one scene episode of Harpers Falls today. Rhonda Whittenberg, a former friend of Anngelique Minzell, surprises her arch-enemy by appearing at her new job as a partner at Sheila Watkins Designs. Scene: Sheila Watkins Designs. Every partner is called into the place. Sheila, as she is now Co-CEO of Harper Industries, is trying to find a new person who can run the company on a day-to-day basis, now that she is running her family's company. Christina, Linda, Clarissa, Cynthia, Anngelique and a newcomer, Rhonda Whittenberg, are all waiting for Sheila to make her announcement. Anngelique looks over at Rhonda, and she shoots her a nasty glare. She then storms over to her former friend. ANNGELIQUE: I cannot believe it! You had the nerve to come here to Boston?! After I told you that I never wanted to speak to you again?! RHONDA: Well, well, Anngelique. Did I make you a mite uncomfortable?! ANNGELIQUE: Nobody here knows what kind of a bitch you really are. They don't know the dirty stunt you pulled on my brother. RHONDA: I did nothing but told him the truth. ANNGELIQUE: You couldn't tell the truth to a judge! How DARE you tell my brother what I did! RHONDA: Because you are a cheater! You continually tell AJ that he is a loser and a cheater and a serial adulterer! Yet, you think you are so pure! ANNGELIQUE: For your information, you bitch, I AM! At least I admitted my mistake! AJ cheated on everyone in town, and you know it! I bet it was YOU that told the Ames family about it! RHONDA: And if I did?! Linda Anne told me that she saw YOU with that restaurant manager! ANNGELIQUE: Why you....you.....stupid gossip mongering BITCH! (Enter Linda.) LINDA: Guys, calm down! What is all the bickering about? ANNGELIQUE: Excuse me, Linda, but this stupid bitch is busy talking smack about me! RHONDA: Talking smack?! Oh my GOD! Anngelique, you are no teenager anymore! ANNGELIQUE: I may not be a teenager anymore, you frozen bitch, but at least I am not like you! A gossip mongering loose-lipped woman! CHRISTINA: What did she say to you, Anngie? ANNGELIQUE: It's a long story, Christina. RHONDA: I just caught this hypocrite cheating! She continually busted on her ex-husband for cheating, and she was cheating on him as badly as he had! CLARISSA: I don't think that is something to deal with now, ladies. ANNGELIQUE: You are right. I'll deal with you later, Rhonda! RHONDA: It's already been dealt with...Anngelique! (Enter Sheila. Anngelique and Rhonda are glaring daggers at one another. Sheila is looking at the group.) SHEILA: Thank you for coming, ladies. I want to welcome our newest partner, Rhonda Whittenberg. She worked as a fashion designer in New York, and she brings a field of expertise to this company. Let's make her welcome. (Everyone applauds, even a baleful Anngelique.) CLARISSA: We shall welcome her with open arms. CYNTHIA: I agree, darling. Rhonda has some good ideas for our new fall line. ANNGELIQUE: Yes, I am SURE she has. (Rhonda sneers at Anngelique) SHEILA: But that is not the issue right now. As you all know, I am now the Co-CEO of my family's company, along with my cousin, Dylan. Thereby I cannot be fully involved in the day-to-day operations of Sheila Watkins Designs. I called us together to decide which of us would be best to run the day-to-day operations of the business. It will still be called Sheila Watkins Designs, though. CHRISTINA: That is a good idea. ANNGELIQUE: Who is the top choices, Sheila? SHEILA: I am thinking of Clarissa, Cynthia and Linda. I know Christina did not want the job, and you and Rhonda are still new to the group. ANNGELIQUE: Sounds reasonable, I think. RHONDA: Yes, it really is. CYNTHIA: So, it's between me, Clarissa and Linda? SHEILA: Yes. CYNTHIA: I am throwing my vote to Clarissa. I know you had me as a contender, honey, but I love being just a worker bee. LINDA: And I am wanting Clarissa to win as well. I have enough going on with my catering business, and here. I couldn't run this and be effective. CHRISTINA: I vote for Clarissa. ANNGELIQUE: So do I. RHONDA: Make it unanimous. SHEILA: I agree. Clarissa Smythe is our new CEO. Congrats, Clarissa. CLARISSA: I will do my best, Sheila. That I promise you. (The meeting over, everyone goes back to their offices. Anngelique goes to the outside. Rhonda follows her.) ANNGELIQUE: I will never forgive you for exposing my crimes to my brother. RHONDA: Someone had to tell him the truth! You sure as hell wouldn't have, you hypocrite. ANNGELIQUE: At least he knows now, and didn't judge me! RHONDA: Of course he wouldn't judge you, bitch! He's your brother, he loves you. I have no liking for you. ANNGELIQUE: Did you have to hurt him that way though? RHONDA: You ought to know better than that. I don't hate your brother, and the last thing in the world I would want to do is to hurt him! ANNGELIQUE: He had a breakdown not long after that! You know that! He nearly had a meltdown after that slut Erica Harper killed our parents! Then me and AJ were fighting all the time, then you tell my emotionally fragile brother that I was cheating on AJ, then you sent him into another meltdown! You think I am not going to be mad at you?! You stupid BITCH! Jeff and I made it clear that we were going to take care of Jamie since our parents were dead! Even AJ was not to happy with you spreading your lies to Jamie! RHONDA: I had a duty to tell your brother what a liar his sister was being! ANNGELIQUE! No you didn't! You were busy butting into business which wasn't ANY of your damned concern! THAT'S what you were doing! RHONDA: You know I would not deliberately hurt Jamie. ANNGELIQUE: Maybe you didn't mean to do so, but you did! You hurt him nonetheless! You know that Jeff and I are all he has left! RHONDA: Maybe I did! But it was for the greater good! ANNGELIQUE (in a rage): Greater GOOD?! Are you out of your MIND?! You nearly ruined my brother past fixing and you say it was for the greater good?! Who's to say that you haven't done your OWN share of cheating, Rhonda?! RHONDA: You can't be serious! ANNGELIQUE: I will find out! And when I do find out and if you HAVE been cheating on your husband, I will not be merciful! You tried to ruin my life and my family's life, then you had best be prepared to pay in kind! I will DEMOLISH you! RHONDA: You play with me, bitch, then you'd best be prepared to play rough! ANNGELIQUE: Girl, I have dealt with far worse than you have, in the courtroom! But you mess with my brother, then you mess with me! I will make sure you will be DESTROYED! And destroyed for good! (Anngelique looks at her enemy, and spits on the ground at her) RHONDA: Keep it classy, Anngelique Minzell! ANNGELIQUE: Unlike you, you damned trollop! (The scene freezes as the two women charge at one another!) Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell